New Lingerie 2
by roque872002
Summary: Part 2 in the New Lingerie series. Sam has a whole weekend with her husband. Sam/Jack, Sam/Vala friendship, mention of Daniel/Vala.


**Title: More New Lingerie (subject to change)**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: T-M**

**Season: After season 10**

**Summary: Sam has a whole weekend with her husband.**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack, Sam/Vala friendship, mention of Daniel/Vala**

**Author's notes: sequel to New Lingerie. Just because this wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it. So I thought I would share. **

**I also didn't know if I wanted Jack and Sam to have 2 boys/ 2 girls/ 1 of each. If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know, also names would be good, if I decided to do more in this series.**

**Website used: annsummers dot com**

**Products mentioned: Helena Red padded plunge bra; Lily bow cami suspender aqua; Leila cream/black padded bra, Iona aqua padded bra.**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own**

**SJSJSJSJ**

"You want to get which one?" Sam asked her friend over the phone.

"Helena Red," Vala answered.

"Give me a minute," Sam said as she turned the pages of the thin catalogue. "Found it!" She said as she placed her finger over the right one. "That doesn't look natural."

"Well its either that or the matching one for my cami. There's a matching one for your's too you know," she heard her friend smile. "How did that little number go down anyway?"

"Fine," Sam grinned mischievously, knowing that she couldn't really elaborate too much because of the children playing a few feet away.

"The children are there, aren't they?" Vala sighed dramatically.

"Yup," Sam smiled as she looked at them, her pride and joy.

"But I want details!" Vala playfully moaned. "Did you show him when you got home?"

"I didn't really have much of a choice," Sam laughed.

"Did the kids go to bed early?"

"Oh you know they did!" Sam laughed again.

"Go into another room. I want to hear all about it!"

"Why? Your time was probably a lot more exciting than mine!"

"Oh Samantha, you have to try those under-bed restraints! I'll bring them over at the weekend and I'll steal your children and spoil them! You and your General can have a few hours of fun. Then I'll bring them home bouncing off the walls with sugar."

"Oh you don't have to do that!" Sam said nervously.

"You already have them, don't you?" Vala asked, her curiosity peaked. "I knew you were a dark horse Samantha! What else have you been up to with that General of yours?"

"I'm not discussing that right now!" Sam felt herself blush slightly.

"Would it be easier to tell me what you _haven't_ done with that handsome General?"

"Probably," she admitted reluctantly.

"Okay, next time I want advice, I'm coming to you!" Vala laughed. "Come on Samantha! You can tell me! You know what Daniel and I get up to!"

"Not through any choice of my own!"

"But you have a healthy and active sex life, don't you Samantha?" Vala's concerned voice asked softly over the phone, suddenly worried that the small children would overhear.

"Yes!" Sam said quietly. "Most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Vala echoed.

"Vala… he's a Three Star Air Force General, who has a lot of responsibility in numerous matters. And you know how often we have to save… things… and how tiring that is. And we have two very young children. Sometimes…"

"There's no time?"

"Exactly," Sam nodded, her eyes cast down.

"Bull. There's _always_ time, Samantha. You need to _make_ time. You both need it," Vala softly scolded. "Daniel and I work very hard too you know, and we also have two young, extremely hyper, horror's of children. We make time. At least twice a week for ourselves, one of those times being 'Date Night'. You still have date night, don't you?"

"No," Sam whispered.

"When was the last time you had a date night?" Vala asked softly, concerned for her friend.

"Oh God. I don't remember," Sam placed an elbow on her knee and held her forehead in shame.

"Samantha, when was the last time you two…"

"Two nights ago."

"And the time before that?"

"About… I don't know… over a week?"

"And how often does he tell you he loves you?"

"Everyday."

"Good. But I'm still stealing your children this weekend. For the whole weekend. You and your General have a lot of catching up to do."

"Vala, that really isn't necessary," Sam protested.

"Samantha, you both waited eight long years for this relationship! You got the relationship, have two gorgeous children, but your sex life is suffering. You do know how important sex is for a marriage, don't you?"

"It was only a week," Sam said, glaring at the catalogue on her lap. Stupid sex shop catalogue.

"And how often does that happen?"

"Not all the time!"

"Samantha, I don't care what you say. Your children will be staying with Auntie Vala, Uncle Daniel and cousins Caleb and Abigail this weekend. I'll pick them up tomorrow. You can have them back on Monday morning."

"I'll need to talk to Jack about this first," Sam sighed as she picked up her laptop and opened a new screen.

"Let me know."

SJSJSJSJ

A knock at the door took Sam away from her children and breakfast. She opened the door and saw a smiling Vala on the other side with a large package in her hands.

"Morning!" she sang. "The mail man had this for you, I signed for it. Hope you don't mind?"

"No, that's fine, come on in," Sam said as she took the offered package from her friend.

"General still here?" Vala asked as she walked towards the kitchen and the sound of children laughing.

"Yeah, still sleeping, he has a day off today," Sam said as she hid her package from view. Vala raised her eyebrows and smiled, instantly knowing what her friend had received.

"Oh, so a few full days then," she smirked before turning towards the children sitting at the table. "Hey kiddies, are you ready to stay with Auntie Vala this weekend?"

"Yay!" they chorused before clambering down from their chairs and running towards their rooms.

"Thank you for this," Sam said sincerely as she lay a hand on Vala's arm.

"Anytime," Vala smiled back.

SJSJSJSJ

Once the children had said goodbye to their dad - who still hadn't gotten out of bed - Sam walked into their bedroom wearing another new cami under her robe. It was aqua blue in colour with black lace panels down the sides and a mesh skirt.

Sam knelt down by the bed and stroked his face with her hand. She smiled when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"So why, exactly, has Vala stolen my children for the weekend?" he asked as he tangled his fingers with hers.

"She thought we needed some time to ourselves," Sam shrugged.

"Has she been trying to get you to talk about our sex life again?" he sighed.

"Yeah," Sam admitted, looking at the floor.

"So this whole weekend without the children thing, is so we can catch up on sex?"

"That's pretty much her idea, yeah," Sam nodded, as Jack reached down and undone her robe.

"You'd better get back into bed then," he said as he pushed back the covers and dragged her to him, her robe falling open and revealing her new lingerie. "Mmm, _Samantha_, more new lingerie?" he asked as he rolled on to his back and pulled her up so she was straddling his hips.

"I know you like lingerie like this," she said as he gripped her hips and sat himself up.

"I may like lingerie like that, but I love you, whether you're wearing _that_ sexy piece of material or in BDU's caked in mud. Although I do prefer to be in bed with Samantha, God she's so hot. Not that Sam isn't, far from it. But _Samantha_, my wife, the mother of my children, my lover; she's perfect."

Sam grinned widely at his words and kissed him soundly as he finished pulling off her robe. "There's more where this sexy piece of material came from," she breathed against his lips.

"Remind me to thank Vala," Jack muttered as he flipped them over and positioned himself above her. "And to buy her something nice."

Sam giggled as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and pulled him to her. She knew she was going to enjoy their weekend in bed.


End file.
